Strange Magic
by Culture Club
Summary: Kakyoin starts to have a crush on Polnareff after he has weird dreams about him. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hold me closer..." was what Kakyoin had said to Polnareff. A pair of strong arms pressed his body against Polnareff's as he held onto him._

 _"You take my breath away..."_

 _Kakyoin leaned in, sweat beading on his forehead, and then-_

-A loud digital beeping began to sound.

Sighing, the disgruntled high school student opened his eyes, pulling himself out of his hotel bed. It had been about a week now since he had begun having these weird dreams, and he wasn't sure if he would ever see an end to it all. It just couldn't be helped. He held his stomach for a moment before getting dressed. As he finished brushing the front of his hair, he heard a hard knock on his door.

"Kakyoin! Are you alive in there? We're leaving in 10 minutes!"

'It's only Jotaro...' He sighed, grabbing his lugguage and taking one last look around the dingy room. The gang would be hitting the road soon, and if he was lucky the ride through the next few towns wouldn't be too chaotic. Going down the stairs to the lobby, he could see Mr. Joestar waving at him. He waved back. Polnareff looked up and waved too, calling out to him, and Kakyoin smiled. Maybe today wasn't going to be too bad. The least he could do was hope.

"Kakyoin, since you're late, you can sit in the back with Iggy and Polnareff. I just hope you survive!" Joseph laughed. Jotaro rolled his eyes. Kakyoin gave a small smile again and turned to Polnareff, who didn't seem too pleased.

"Can't those two deal with that annoying dog instead? It's not my fault I was late! A man needs his beauty sleep! Right, Kakyoin?" He leaned in. " _Just say right!"_ he whispered.

"Polnareff may have a point here. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I'd prefer if I didn't have to deal with Iggy." He looked down.

Iggy growled as Polnareff got in the back of the car. "Knock it off! I don't want to sit here either, you know!"

Minutes and hours passed by as they traveled over hills and dunes, the sun sending it's waves of fatigue over everyone. Kakyoin looked to his left, outside. It felt like it had been forever since they had got in the car, and they would only stop when night fell. He yawned and tried to stay awake. To his right, Polnareff sat back, already asleep, far away in his dreams. Kakyoin wondered what Polnareff was dreaming about. His mind trailed.

Kakyoin felt himself wavering in and out of consciousness until he gave in to the sleepiness that tugged at him, closing his eyes and drifting off.

"..."

"..."

"Kakyoin? Kakyoin...? Wake up!"

The moon was up in the sky, along with Kakyoin's mind. Rubbing his eyes and sighing, looking up. Polnareff grinned until he couldn't hold back and wound up laughing.

"So, did you sleep well?" His teeth shone in the moonlight.

"Yeah... why?"

"Well, you must have been pretty comfortable or something because even when I moved you were still asleep. I mean, I didn't want to since I thought it would be rude of me to wake you up like that but-"

Mr Joestar cut in. "You fell asleep on Polnareff's shoulder. I figured since we found a hotel to crash at tonight, you'd be fine if he woke you up. Sorry, Kakyoin."

Kakyoin looked with wide eye for a moment, covering his mouth. His mind raced. Why am I like this- what did I do to deserve this? Why am I so embarassing?

"By the way Kakyoin. Jotaro, Avdol,and I have a lot of important stuff to discuss, so you and Polnareff will have to watch Iggy and share a room tonight."

Kakyoin looked away, already embarassed from before. Grabbing his lugguage and entering the lobby trailing behind the others, he looked away.

 _It's already bad enough that I have to deal with my stupid dreams, and now I've gone and fell asleep on him too? And now we're sharing a room?_

He huffed.

 _He must think I'm some kind of a freak or something now. Why do I have to always be such a weirdo?_

When they reached their room, Polnareff threw himself onto the bed nearest to the window with a springy thud, laying back and stretching his tired arms. Kakyoin looked away, trying not to turn red from embarrassment, still thinking of what had happened earlier. The younger teen sat at the end of his bed, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands, his brows furrowing and looking away from Polnareff. The source of all of Kakyoin's frustration lately.

Meanwhile, Polnareff turned to face his new roommate, happy to hopefully have some time to spend with him. Kakyoin seemed distant lately, at least for a few days. He looked down.

 _I really hope it isn't like this for the rest of the trip. He's the only one I can really talk to here. Or... he was until now._

The rest of the night was mostly tossing and turning for Kakyoin. He rolled over, pulling and pushing his blankets, until falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. At least he thought.

 _The air felt warm. He leaned in, everything was going so fast._

 _"Polnareff... Polnareff.. I..-" He opened his mouth a little, he was so close now-_

-Waking up in the middle of his bed on his side to the sound of someone laughing in the room, he remembered and froze.

 _Oh fuck. This can't be happening now. Please God just let this be not-real, I swear I'll never ask for anything agai-_

He opened his eyes suddenly only to be greeted to the _'lovely'_ sight of Polnareff sitting on the bed across from his, trying to hide his laughter.

"O- oh my god. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh but-" Polnareff cut himself off, his chest heaving with poorly-concealed laughter. "W-what... what kind of dream were you having? I'm sorry. I just-" He covered his face, still almost in tears from laughing.

Kakyoin, who was now sitting up, tried to keep himself from fainting.

 _Please let this not be happening right now. Please just let me wake up in my own bedroom at home and have this all be a dream... Please._

His face was redder than the morning sun now, which was just beginning to rise. It was too much. He started to sweat even more than before.

 _Why do I have to be like this..?_

"Kakyoin, wait! It's not like that- I just.. I really shouldn't have laughed. Well not that much, anyways."

He waved his hand, smiling as non-awkwardly as he could. His tone turned softer.

"What kind of dream were you having anyways? You know I was just laughing because I heard my name, I mean it's not like people can actually control their dreams, and like, it's not like I'll judge you or anything."

He turned back to face Kakyoin, giving a friendlier face than before. The early morning sun made his eyes and chest shine. It almost felt like another dream, only this time it was too real.

"It was just... you know. It's embarassing. Just forget about it."

Kakyoin laid back on his bed, eyeing the ceiling. Walking over to Kakyoin's bed, Polnareff gave a patient, gentle look, the kind that makes you feel like everything in the world is going to be alright, in the short moment that you see it. He put his hand on the bed.

Kakyoin turned to get a better look.

"We'd better get ready. I think I hear someone coming to the door to get us up. Cmon."

 **To be continued in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next 3 or so days, Kakyoin couldn't seems to stop his own mind from wandering. No matter where he was, his thoughts always returned to Polnareff. He could be in the car, trying to read a map or a book, getting directions or sitting on his bed in the hotel, and he'd be thinking about him. Kakyoin had to stop himself from looking at him too much.

 _They might get suspicious of me... I'm surprised Polnareff hasn't told anyone about what happened when we shared that hotel room yet._

The only solution he had was, again, to avoid his friend.

 _Maybe if I just ignore everything that's going on with me right now, it'll all go away._

His mood was edged with a pang of sadness. He hated going against his own feelings. He was hurting himself. He felt trapped, he almost felt tortured by this. In his mind he tried to tell himself that this was all for his own good. His attitude and outlook towards everything felt bleak.

He pretty much completely ignored everyone, but especially Polnareff, for the rest of the day.

Joseph and even his moody grandson Jotaro seemed to take notice, noting the sudden change in Kakyoin's attitude.

"Kakyoin, is everything okay?" the older man had asked, beginning to feel concerned. "You don't really seem to be feeling well."

Kakyoin looked away. Looking forward for a moment, and then looking at the ground. "I'm fine. Nothing's bothering me."

"Are you lonely or anything? I know you like to be quiet but that can't really be that good for you, you know..."

* * *

the rest of the day went by as usual: Jotaro was exasperated with everyone, Joseph acted dumb, Avdol was mysterious, and Polnareff was an obnoxious goof ball. Except for Kakyoin, who was too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to anything else.

 _I'm always out here acting like a total weirdo. I'm ruining my own life every time I do this... I'm on a total downward spiral, and now everyone's noticing too..._

He felt a nudge on his side, and turned to look. Polnareff gave him a grin. Kakyoin couldn't hold back a small smile.

"We're almost at the hotel. We should share a room together again... You're actually not that bad in the morning, unlike that guy over there." He pointed at Iggy, who was chewing on something again. "He's the worst in the morning. I hate when dogs bark like that. Jotaro's gonna be watching him this time, so we'll actually be able to sleep in."

It was that smile that made Kakyoin weak in the knees and head over heels. He had never felt this way before- it was scary. A knot formed in his stomach.

 _I can't be doing this again... I'm such a mess._

"You look upset. Are you gonna be okay? Do you need something?"

Kakyoin waved his hand. "I'm okay, really. I'm good." He scrunched his eyebrows and blew air.

 _"I'm Good?" What the hell was that? I'm a total idiot. I'm gonna die here. I might as well._

Polnareff laughed. "You're funny. Come on." and he went ahead to the room, climbing the hotel stairs, the winding, seeming endless staircase. "Do you want the window bed this time? Since I took it last time..." His smile was cute. It was handsome. Kakyoin's mind raced. It was wonderful. It felt too good, too right.

* * *

He stopped walking once he entered the room. He looked at Polnareff's lips. He looked at the window. He looked again.

 _This is it for me. I'm over._

"..." Noticing the silence, Polnareff looked over and paused for a moment.

"Why are you being so nice to me...?"

"Haha.. what?" Polnareff looked away. In the moment, he was confused, and yet, he knew everything. He had no good answers.

"You know... why? Why are you being nice to me?" The younger teen's hands balled into fists on his sides. He looked at the floor again.

 _I could start a society for stupid ass guys who like to communicate telepathically with the fucking floor, for all the times I've done this. Maybe even a sister club for idiots who can communicate with walls and ceilings, too._

"I've been nothing but a jerk to you for the past 3 days. I've been ignoring you. I avoided you. I pretty much ignored everyone. Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Kakyoin, I-" He was interrupted.

"Just stop. It's not your fault. I'm an idiot. I'm a dumb ass. I can't take this anymore. Just... stop it."

He walked to the door. And he opened it. And he left.

Polnareff stared in awe.

* * *

Kakyoin sat outside the hotel room for a moment. The moon hung in the sky. It was a half-moon. He sighed. He was an idiot, and he was in over his head. Again.

 _And now I've gone and fucked it all up. Even more than before. Even more that I ever thought I possibly could. I don't even know what to do. I don't even know what I want._

He heard the echo of heavy footsteps, the kind from someone who was trying not to sound loud as he walked. He turned around.

"I don't know why, but still,-" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Broken heart-shaped metal earrings reflected the blue moonlight.

"I don't know why I'm asking. But can you forgive me?"

"Alot has been going on. I shouldn't have been... I need to be normal. I need to grow up. I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I really, really forgive you. I'm sorry."

"..."

Polnareff smiled, and everything felt right. In that moment, nothing seemed to hurt anymore. There were no bad answers.


End file.
